This invention relates to medical apparatus and procedures, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for treating tubular or similar body organ tissue structures for such purposes as strengthening some of their functions, reducing their size or otherwise modifying their geometry, changing wall tension, restricting flow, affecting or effecting tissue movement, and/or the like.
This invention has many possible applications. More examples of such applications will be mentioned later in this specification. Initially, however, it will suffice to discuss the problem of gastro-esophageal reflux disorder or disease (“GERD”) as background for the invention.
GERD is a condition in which the sphincter and/or other body structures at or near the transition between the lower end of the esophagus and the upper end of the stomach does or do not keep that passageway closed in the normal way. This can allow material in the stomach to re-enter the esophagus, which can be uncomfortable for the patient and, in the long term, can endanger the patient (e.g., by causing damage to and/or disease of the esophagus).
A common cause of GERD is weakness or relaxation of the sphincter that normally keeps the lower end of the esophagus closed (the lower esophageal sphincter or LES). Alternatively or in addition, there may be displacement of other tissue structures relative to the LES that may make the esophagus-closing mechanism less effective than it should be.
Many other similar conditions can exist elsewhere in the body. For example, a sphincter in the urinary tract can become weak, resulting in urinary incontinence. The tissue surrounding or adjacent to any lumen in the body may be in need of an improvement in tone (i.e., an improvement in muscle tone or analogous to an improvement in muscle tone). Such an improvement in tone may help to reduce the size of the lumen or otherwise modify the shape or geometry of the lumen, strengthen or assist a sphincter associated with the lumen, and/or otherwise improve the performance of the lumen. In addition to the improvements in tone described above other body lumen improvements may also be desirable. For example, such improvements may include closure or restriction of a body lumen to limit or stop the passage of gas, liquid, or solids in the body lumen (such as the urethra or bladder for incontinence control) or in a body cavity such as in the stomach or lungs. The term “passage” may be used herein as a generic term for tubular tissue structures or lumens and for body cavities.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide apparatus and methods for such purposes as improving the tone of, strengthening, reinforcing, and/or reducing the size or otherwise changing the geometry of any of various lumens, organs, cavities, or similar structures in a patient's body.